


The Grace in Your Eyes

by Batkate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, greek-ish gods, just as gay as ancient history, took some liberties with ancient history, worship kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: David has traveled to temple to pray and ask the god of commerce for a blessing on his new venture. Little does he know what awaits him... and who he's about to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Sappho, "Stand and face me, my love, and scatter the grace in your eyes." If I'm going to be inspired by the Classics for a Patrick/David fic, I might as well take from the gayest poet out there, right?
> 
> Obviously there are some anachronistic elements to this thing. One of the big ones for me is the use of blue in the temple, since the concept of blue didn't really exist for the Greeks. But it's Patrick's color, so I kept it. I did try to research here and there for accurate details, but I'm gonna be real with you all, I'm gonna take some big liberties. But it'll be cute, I promise.

David's mood was sinking into bitterness with every moment, satchel growing heavy across his shoulder and feet aching in his sandals. Between the hike just to get here and now the several dozen stone steps, this journey felt like torture. He was lucky his dark gray cloak and black tunic hid dirt and sweat so well. Why did the temple have to have so many steps? David wasn't a traveling sort of person. This is why he sent his servant out to fetch him things... or rather, he used to send a servant out for him. It really wasn't an option anymore, and that thought snapped him back to the here and now. In front of him, up those steps, was where he needed to be.

But still why did the temple need to be so far away from his room in the inn? You'd think this temple in particular would be closer to the heart of town. Or maybe this god just enjoys watching mortals like him suffer. That sounds like something a god would pull. But then again, if doing all this got him what he needed... climbing the damn steps would be well worth it. And at least the hazy sun would be setting by the time he made the walk home.

The temple itself hadn't been easy to see from below, but near the top of the steps the details of the building were clearer. The columns at the entrance were rather simple with geometric etchings and painted in a pale grey-blue, but the pediment above featured a scenic marketplace, where normal mortals could be seen browsing the wares. 

So yes, it was not as ostentatious as the temple of beauty and love he'd went to in his youth with family. He could recall the fresh flowers amid the various carved flowers in the structure, the songs of the priestesses led by his own mother. And it certainly didn't look like the rather alluring temple of indulgence he visited often after he left home, with its rich colors and lush cushions. Then again, it was hard to remember specific details about that time between wine and music and absinthe and orgies. So yes, simple was a good way to describe the temple before him now. But while a younger David would scoff at the simplicity of the structure in front of him, a older and slightly wiser David was not about to let his vanity ruin him.

That said, the details hidden inside the temple boded more artistic. Most notable were the larger than life statues positioned to the left and right, all showing different kinds of trade and the elegant symbols of that trade. As David got closer, each scene included citizens, families, buying those wares and services. The sun was starting its descent down the horizon, hit the temple floor like orange streaks in between the pillars, but David had enough light to see deep blue fabric draped high over his head. He moved toward the altar and the flame. The script etched into the simple stone design read: _"To Provide is to Build."_ Whatever that meant.

David didn't want to delay what he came to do, even as he dreaded it. untied his satchel and gently pulled out what he needed. Even now he was treating it delicately, despite what was about to happen. Before he could talk himself into turning around and running home, he gripped his knife and cut into the incredibly soft black fabric. The white embroidery on the front ripped apart as he tore the piece right down the middle. He dropped it into the fire, his heart aching more than his feet. It felt silly to hurt this much, but it had given him joy when he had very little.

"People tend to bring a goat, you know."

David spun around in surprise. He didn't think anyone else was in the temple. Yet here was a man just 20 paces behind him, hands behind his back, silhouetted by the sun. Perhaps he was a temple priest? 

"So I take it you didn't think of a goat?" the man teased, "Or perhaps a sheep?"

"I did," David said, his voice a little croaked, "I mean I could have gotten one." David paused, focusing on the figure. It was hard to make him out in the dying light, but it seemed the man's eyes were closed.

"But?" The man stayed where he was, but his voice was warm. Even encouraging.

"But it wouldn't have been mine. My father, he used to worship here. He offered to give me one of his livestock to bring as the sacrifice." 

"Ah, and you have too much pride to take his help?"

David considered his words. "Maybe? Partially? But not totally."

When the man didn't respond, David continued. "What I want to do... I do want to do it on my own, without his help. But that's not all of it." David took a deep breath. "If I am to ask the god of commerce for his blessing, I decided my sacrifice had to be a _true_ sacrifice." 

David, passion in his lungs, took a single step toward the man. "I've had that tunic for years. It was beautiful and one of my treasured possessions. No matter how dark my life became, wearing it made me feel beautiful and... special. I've come here for an important blessing, and I didn't want to just sacrifice someone else's goat. I knew offering my tunic would be hard. Isn't _that_ a real sacrifice?"

There was silence and stillness for a moment as the man contemplated these words. He finally began walking closer, giving David a chance to really look at him. First he noted the simple brown tunic and light blue cloak, perhaps the uniform of the priests here. His face seemed pleasant enough, and his short trimmed brown hair wasn't exactly horrible on him. The stranger started to smile, which made his face that much more appealing and yet didn't put David at ease -- it was the kind of smile you'd give a friend who wasn't in on the joke. 

The man's eyes stayed closed as he walked forward, never missing a step. That in itself seemed strange, but that wasn't the strangest thing. It was the man's size. When the man had been farther away David didn't realize his proportions, but the stranger was larger than any man he'd ever seen. David was tall, and yet by the time the man was within arms reach, David had to tilt his head up. Gods, he was just about the size of the statues surrounding them. Perhaps David would have put the pieces together soon after this moment, but that was when the stranger opened his eyes. 

David heard himself gasp, the sound echoing around them. He couldn't look away, because instead of the man having brown or grey or green irises, it was just light -- brilliant, beautiful, pure as moonlight radiating out like mist, highlighting the rather pleasant face of the being who was definitely not a temple priest. David knew who this was, and yet his mind and mouth went completely blank, from shock or from awe or from some other force. 

It was only then that Patricius, god of commerce, answered David's question from before:

"Well, it was certainly enough to get my attention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the temple visit doesn't go quite to plan, David confides in (complains to) a friend.

"Well, that was humiliating!" David threw his hands up as he stormed into the main room of the inn. The innkeeper wasn't surprised to see him, but she did raise an eyebrow all the same.

"Oh, nice to see you too, David," she mocked him. "Are you having a pleasant night?" He said nothing, but he did grab the bottle from its place on her desk and plopped down in his favorite chair.

"And sure," she continued, "Please take my wine without asking."

Again David didn't respond, choosing instead to take a good swig right from the bottle. Giving him a frown, she snatched the bottle back and took her seat across from him. The moon was high in the sky and the rest of the inn guests were asleep, but the two of them were used to staying up together. She looked him over again, the candle on the table lighting his face.

"So I assume something happened on the hike?"

David let out a bitter laugh. "No Stefania, the hike was fine." He played with his rings and thought for a moment. "I mean, it was a pain in my ass and my cloak will need to be cleaned, but the hike was the least of my problems tonight."

Stevania took another drink. "Did your hem get caught in the sacrificial fire? That happened to a cousin of mine. He had to jump in a fountain of holy water."

"No," David scowled, still focused on his rings, "I did the sacrifice fine, thank you very much."

"Alright," she said, "So if it wasn't the walk to the temple, and it wasn't the fire, what's wrong?"

David huffed and looked at her. "Uh, the god of commerce told me my business would be a failure."

His friend stared, mouth agape. "Come again?"

"The god of commerce. Told me. My business was going to be a failure." He drank from the bottle again.

Stevania blinked a few times, just processing. "Wait, so actual god Patricius came down to the temple and talked to you directly?"

"Yeah, it was a shock to me, too."

_"Oh!" David said, mouth open, still just standing in front of the god with the glowing eyes. David blinked a little and said the first thing he could think of. "Good! That's good. I am, uh, glad that got your attention, then."_

_"Are you alright?", the god of commerce said with a curious look._

_"Uh, I'm good!" Why did he keep saying the word good? "It's just that, uh, when I came to temple today, I wasn't expecting the actual god of said temple." Patricius crossed his arms and nodded._

_"Ah, that makes sense. I threw you a bit of a change up there."_

_David frowned. "Um, I don't know what that means. I don't play discus."_

_Patricius blinked, then let out a little laugh. It did not make David any more comfortable._

_"Why don't you take a seat, David," the god said, walking forward. He snapped his fingers and the stone alter shifted into a real table, including seats. David took the seat across from Patricius. Thanks to the god's slightly larger size, the table and chairs were fit for him and not for David. He felt a little like a child again._

_"I don't remember telling you my name."_

_Patricius laughed again. "I might not leave my temple, but I do have other followers. One of them enjoys sharing town gossip during prayers. David of the House of Rose buying the empty storage building is a big deal, apparently."_

_David coughed. "I haven't bought it. I'm using it. So, not a big deal, really. Also, why are we sitting down again?"_

_"If I'm going to give you my blessing," Patricius said as he pulled parchment and a hard reed pen out of thin air, "I want to know about this idea of yours."_

"Can you believe that?" David said, taking another swig of the wine. "I already made my sacrifice to him, and he demanded I sell him on my business?" He passed the bottle back to Stevania. She hummed, still taking in his words.

"But he did manifest himself to talk to you in person, right?" she asked. "That seems like a pretty big deal. Like, maybe he was interested in your business?"

"Trust me, it got worse."

_"Yeah, it's an experience," David continued to ramble, his hands moving on their own. He wasn't sure any of his ideas were actually coming across. His mind wouldn't pull the words he needed. "Like," he tried again, "it will be an immersive experience."_

_Patricius rubbed his chin and chuckled. "So," he said, "let me get this straight. You haven't decided on a name, you see it mostly as an experience, and beyond that you can only describe everything your store is not."   
_

_"I mean, if I thought I was going to be quizzed, maybe I would have brought some notes." This didn't seem fair at all. He was sitting across from a deity who was clearly enjoying this mockery. Maybe he's a trickster god in disguise.  
_

_"How about this..." The god flicked his hand and necklace appeared just above David. When it settled into his hands, David noticed the intricate details on the medallion hanging on the chain. "That's my talisman. Feel free to pray to me when you have a clearer idea of what you want to do with your business. Then we can talk about giving you my blessing."_

_"Um," David said, defensiveness rising in his throat. "I do have a clear idea."_

_"Oh!" Patricius grinned, his voice just dripping with pure sarcasm, "So you did come up with a name!"_

_David opened his mouth to say something, and yet nothing came out. What in the world was happening? He was well known for having a sharp tongue, and for someone else outside of Stevania (even an immortal) one-upping him in this skillset was unsettling. And he thought gods were supposed to be all-important and stoic. Where did the god of commerce learn sarcasm? And why did the glow from his eyes have to twinkle every time he laughed at David?  
_

_"I'm..." David started, "I'm going to go now, I guess."_

_Patricius smiled. Again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, David of the House of Rose."_

_"Yeah okay," David muttered, already making his way to the temple exit._

"And then I had to hike back home in the dark!" David threw up his hands again.

"Okay, I'm confused," Stevania said with her elbows on the table. "You had a literal god... the god of commerce, no less, listen to your business idea. And when you had trouble explaining it to him, instead of refusing his blessing outright, he gave you a magical talisman so you can directly tell him more about your idea."

David fiddled with his rings again, the wine flowing through his veins. "Your point?"

Combing her fingers through her long dark hair, Stevania answered with a hard sigh, "I'm just trying to figure out when he called your business a failure."

David stopped turning his rings and squinted in thought. "Now that I am telling you the story, maybe it was only implied?"

"Or," she said, "he was just trying to help." She shrugged as if it was just that easy.

"I mean, he was very snippy for a god." Although since this was the first god he'd ever met, maybe all gods were this snippy. He still wasn't used to anyone who could stand up to his own snippiness.

Stevania finished the bit of wine from the bottle before standing and moving toward her satchel in the corner. "You know I believe in your idea, right? And you know I can't fake sincerity. So therefore... your business will be good!"

"I need more wine," he muttered into his hands. He looked up just in time to see Stevania pull an herb out of the satchel.

"Well, I found some hensbane under one of the beds. Do you want to share it before you go to sleep?"

David grimaced. "That's disgusting." Pause. "But yes."

It was another hour before David was actually settled in his bed. At some point he must have put the talisman around his neck, because now he found his fingers playing with it in the dark, feeling the texture of the inscription. He looked out the window, noting how the moon seemed to be right over the temple on the hill. It all looked so beautiful. Still floating from the combination of hensbane and wine, David wondered if gods slept at night like mortals do. Maybe they can only listen to their followers' prayers during the day.

David bit his lip. Why not, right? He held the talisman firmly in his hands and spoke.

"Hi David, it's Patricius."

His entire face (the entire thing) flinched. But somehow, for some reason, he continued the makeshift prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hensbane was a real recreational drug in ancient Greece, it turns out!
> 
> Love your comments so far, so keep 'em coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David returns to the temple after some embarrassing late night prayers. Patricius has a proposal.

David fiddled with the strap of his satchel as he walked into the temple for the second time in as many days. He chose to leave midday this time to allow for daylight when traveling back to town. The temple looked so different in the sunlight, more welcoming. David still wanted to get this done as soon as possible. If he was lucky, the talisman didn't work and his rambling prayers last night weren't actually received by the god of commerce and he could just pray a little now and keep his dignity. David approached the altar like he did the past evening, pulling another piece of clothing from his satchel, and--

"Can I help you?" A now familiar voice called from behind him. David, not even surprised by his luck, turned to face him.

"Hello, Patricius," David said softly. He was slightly less intimidated this time, although Patricius' towering presence was still unnerving.

"Hello, David of the House of Rose," Patricius answered with another twinkle in his eye. "Are you planning on showing off your beautiful tunic there? Or perhaps the temple is drafty and you felt you needed extra layers."

"Uh, well I," David stumbled, looking down at another one of his favorite pieces, "I brought it for another offering. Is this one not up to your standards?" He tried and failed to hold back that bite of sarcasm. Patricius considered him, and David burned from the gaze.

"Well," Patricius finally said, "I don't know if you need to sacrifice your clothes every time you visit. Eventually you'd be left naked." David blinked at the smile on the god's face. The comment made something flutter pleasantly in his stomach, but surely Patricius didn't mean...

"Um, thank you," was what David went with for a response. He stuffed the offering back in his bag. "So I thought I would come and explain my idea more clearly."

"Really?" the god said, tilting his head just slightly, "But you made such good use of my talisman last night."

_Shit. Shit shit shit._

"Oh!" David said, forcing himself to smile, "You did get my prayers last night then?"

"Yes, they came in clear."

_Oh gods._ "But you probably didn't listen to all of them, right?"

"No, I listened to them all," the god said, walking towards him. "I had to, to piece your full prayer together, after all."

Oh, this was a nightmare.

"I may have played them for some of the other gods," Patricius grinned. "There were a lot of them weighing in."

And it got worse. This was humiliation on a grand scale.

David's panic must have been all over his face, because Patricius' face softened. "I was teasing you with that last part. But yes, I did listen to them." Well, coming here was clearly a mistake. Maybe the entire project was a mistake. All David knew was he had to flee this temple and never come back.

"Well, I think I'll just go home, then. Sorry for making you deal with a ridiculous mortal a third time--"

"You know," Patricius said, pulling a parchment out of thin air, "the good thing about your prayers was I found myself taking copious notes." He passed the parchment to David, revealing a completely organized plan. Just skimming it over, David could see it was exactly how he envisioned this dream of his, just written out with comprehensive steps. There were even little suggestions in the margins.

"Why... why did you do all this?" David asked.

Patricius considered the question for a moment before responding. "Did you read the inscription on my altar?"

David raised an eyebrow. "Are you testing me again, my lord? It didn't work out the last time." He probably shouldn't throw verbal barbs with a god, but Patricius didn't seem tempted to smite him. If anything, it felt natural within their strange conversation. Patricius simply continued with his point.

"To Provide is to Build," he quotes as he glides his fingers across the chiseled inscription. "To be in my favor -- to do works in my name -- it's not a matter of who builds up the most riches for themselves and their kin. If that were true, I'd be the god of wealth."

The god looked back at David with those glowing eyes, full of passion as much as light. The force of his gaze cut through David and made his breath catch. "When businesses can provide for their town, that builds a community. There's so much potential there if done right. The people could get what they need and the tradespeople would be fairly compensated for their wares. They could all be stronger together. With the right plan, everyone would thrive. That's what I look for in my followers. That's what I want my power to go towards."

"Oh," David said in a whisper. He was stunned and overwhelmed by the being before him. Yes, Patricius' vision for commerce was beautiful, but it was more than that. The energy exuding out of the god as he spoke of his power and of community and of people thriving... Patricius himself was so beautiful. Beautiful beyond his pleasant looking face and good build. Beautiful from the passion flowing out of him. David couldn't look away.

Patricius seemed to catch himself in his earnestness. It was hard to know for sure, thanks to those glowing eyes, but David thought he saw a hint of a blush.

"All that is to say," Patricius said, "It's a good idea, your business."

David blinked again. "Wait, really?"

He nodded. "Working within the community to bring local products and crafts under one roof and one name. Helping pastoral tradespeople find customers in town. Giving the average opportunities to enjoy beautiful things that can make their lives better. It's inventive and with the right direction, very sustainable. I'm happy to give you my blessing."

David let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He suddenly felt this absolute pride he wasn't expecting. "T-thank you. This means... everything, my lord."

"But you need more than that. You need an advisor. And I," he stepped into David's space, making his heart race, "would be happy to assist you." David crane his head to look up at the imposing, larger than life figure in front of him. 

"Okay. So. I'm trying to wrap my head around this," David said as he played with his rings, "The god of commerce is volunteering to be my financial advisor?"

"Well, I wouldn't be doing it for free."

David grimaced. "Ah."

"See, you'd have to come visit me and pay tribute in some way. None of your clothes," he smiled down at David again, "But perhaps bring examples of the wares you'll have at the store. And during those visits, I'll share my knowledge and advice with you."

David closed his eyes and nodded. "I mean, that sounds more than fair."

Patricius' voice grew warm. "I really think you have something here. I want to see this succeed for the whole community. I even like the name you picked."

David nipped his smile. "Yes well, Rose Apothecary sounds timeless to me."

"Yes," Patricius nodded, "It's just pretentious enough."

David sighed dramatically. "I'm glad you're approve." Patricius laughed. David wanted to keep making him laugh. 

"There, um," Patricius coughed, "is one more thing. In the interest of our agreement, you should know something."

"Okay?" David braced for whatever it was. Patricius bit his lip and looked to the side. 

"Um... there's a faster path from town to the temple. You need to make a right at the knotted tree by the well. It'll get you here much sooner."

_Wow._ David didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that. "I see. So you choose not to tell me this information last night? Meaning I walked the long way home in the woods in the dark last night? Thank you so much for that." Slinging sarcasm towards a god was generally a stupid dangerous choice, but Patricius laughed again, so maybe it was okay?

Patricius replied with, "I look forward to your next visit, David of the House of Rose." And then he disappeared.

David once again left the temple of commerce, this time with a smile on his face and a flutter in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an optimistic-to-the-point-of-naive take on commerce and capitalism. I figure that if someone as good as Patrick was the god of commerce, this is how good the system could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with his friend and sister, David stops denying certain feelings about a certain god. But with the Apothecary so close to being a reality, will he be brave and bare his soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end! I promise things will all get figured out.
> 
> Also this is the chapter that finally justifies the M rating so... Enjoy!

"David," Patricius groaned, "The Apothecary can't just sell pretty things."

David tapped his fingers on the desk. Both of them were standing side by side, leaning over a parchment featuring the potential store layout. They had made progress on the layout, but with the opening a week away, it needed to be finalized. And David didn't want to budge on his vision. "It's not about prettiness. It's the esthetic of the thing."

"The town will need practical items, too. Like brooms and waste buckets. They happen to have a great profit margin," Patricius shrugged, clearly waiting for David to agree with him. David sighed.

"Fine, but they'll be put towards the back here." He pointed to the far end of the store on the layout.

"Good." Patricius smiled and leaned his hip on the desk. It made him look a little appealing, if David was being honest.

Weeks had passed since that first trip to temple, and David's life felt vastly different. He spent every other day hiking up to the temple to consult with Patricius. The other days, he was finalizing farms, carpenters, and other tradespeople as vendors for the shop. He was busier than he'd ever been before, but it fed David's energy rather than depleted it. And so much of his enthusiasm was thanks to the god of commerce's support.

It was almost funny how quickly his dynamic Patricius grew in such a short time. That teasing David was subjected to from the very moment was still there, but he realized it was in fondness. And the intimidation David felt at first melted away as they got to know each other. Patricius felt more like a partner than an advisor or even a deity. Sometimes, it actually felt like he was a friend.

"Now how did the farm visit go?" Patricius asked, "I know you were uneasy about the meeting."

David's eyes lit up. He nearly forgot about his news. "It went really well! He's happy to provide us produce twice a week. I think he's relieved he won't have to play salesman himself in town."

Patricius grinned. That alone felt like a reward for his hard work. "That's amazing, David. I knew you would convince him." David tried not to blush.

"His wife told me she was 'quite charmed' by the store idea."

"Well," Patricius said, still grinning, "it's not hard to be charmed by the David of the House of Rose." A few weeks ago, David may have assumed he was being mocked by such a comment from this infuriating deity. David didn't feel that way anymore. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to hold back a smile. Even just standing this close to Patricius made him feel comforted, like he was exactly where he needed to be.

"So then what happened?" Stevania asked back at the inn that evening.

"Oh, then we started discussing where we might place the produce," David said, pulling the bowl of grapes closer to him. "So it was a pretty easy day." Stevania looked at her friend, smiling.

"We, eh?" she asked.

"Well, where I would place the produce," David said. Stevania kept smiling.

"I like this for you."

David blinked and pursed his lips. "You like what for me, exactly?"

Stevania shrugged. "It's just, from the many stories you've told me, it seems like you and Patricius are a good match."

"I mean, I guess. He's the god of commerce. I'm starting a business."

"And your face lights up every time you mention him."

David sputtered, but didn't exactly come up with a retort. Stevania just waited.

"First of all, my face doesn't do that. And even if that were true, it would just be a little dumb crush. A mortal having a little crush on a god isn't anything special." He popped another grape into his mouth.

"But... you seem special to him," Stevania said.

"Ridiculous. You haven't even met him."

"David, he spends hours and hours alone with you every day."

"It's more like every other day," David said. Stevania gave him that "you just proved my point, idiot" look.

"I'm sure Patricius does want the Apothecary to succeed," she said, "but maybe he suggested this arrangement because he wants to be around you?"

David plopped three more grapes in his mouth, totally not to avoid answering the question. Patient Stevania just waited.

"Fine," David huffed, "Let's say there's something there. I'm not going to act on it. He's a god."

"Who's a god?" David's sister Alexis strolled into the inn, as if she knew exactly when she wasn't wanted. "You're not going to act on what?"

Stevania took advantage of the added company. "Patricius likes David."

"No, you think he likes me. He's just... very nice." He threw a grape right at Stevania's face. But the damage was done -- his sister's face was blossoming with excitement.

"Oh my gods, David!" she said, smacking his shoulder, "Look at you, seducing a god!"

"I'm not seducing anyone!"

"You know," Alexis sat down, "Gods really like mortals. I told you about the time Jacob took a human form and hit on me and my friends at the Capital."

"For one, you don't know for sure that was him. For another, Jacob is the god of lust so of course he hit on you. Patricius isn't like that. I don't even think he likes men."

"You should invite him to the Apothecary opening," Stevania piped up.

"Yes!" Alexis said. "He'll definitely want to come. Then once he's in human form you can gauge your... connection." She shimmied in her chair for emphasis.

David stood up. "Listen, you two. Somehow, I work really well with him. We're so close the Apothecary opening and I don't want to try something with him and mess it all up."

He just reached the stairs when Stevania called out, "I still like this for you!"

Days passed, and David was doing his best to sleep. Tomorrow was his last temple meeting before the shop opening. Alexis had gone out for the night, so he at least didn't have to listen to her "helpful love advice" again for the fifth night in a row, but his mind wouldn't stop turning.

The thing was, Stevania wasn't wrong about David having a crush. And after her needling, his thoughts about Patricius were getting more and more indecent. There were certain breathtaking moments in the last week, like their hands grazing or Patricius' forearm flexing ever so slightly or when Patricius drank from David's cup of wine and told him he had a sloppy mouth. Absolutely filthy images would flash in David's mind, and in the moment he only survived by pushing those thoughts down as far as they could go. But tonight, he didn't want to push them down.

David couldn't tell Patricius how he felt, but he at least earned a little release.

Slipping beneath the sheets, David's hand grasped his cock, already half hard. He imagined walking into the temple, approaching Patricius, and falling to his knees. He would beg to worship Patricius. He thought of the god's hand on the back of David's head, of David opening up and inviting the thrusts of his hips. Urging Patricius to lose control and use his mouth.

David's hand sped up, his other hand pushing back the sheet before rubbing his chest and neck. He flashed to another fond fantasy, laying on the altar with Patricius' weight on him. David's neck covered in love bites, he would tell Patricius to touch wherever he wanted. And Patricius would chuckle against his shoulder before taking David's cock in his hand. "Of course I get to touch this. It belongs to me," Patricius would say as he firmly squeezed. It was those words that brought David over the edge to ecstasy in the real world, coming on his hand and stomach.

David exhaled, such relief from letting go of all that tension and embracing his fantasies. He could finally admit it... he wanted Patricius in any and every way he could. But as he looked out the window towards the temple, David wasn't sure he could put everything at risk for his stupid heart.

"Are you okay, David?" Patricius asked across from him. The noon sun shined between the temple columns.

David blinked. He played with his rings again to avoid looking Patricius in the face. David still didn't know what to do about his feelings. If David has misread any of this, it could all go wrong. On top of that, David was still thinking of those late night fantasies set in this very temple. That alone was distracting. He finally went with, "Oh yeah, I'm great."

Patricius pulled his chair over to David's side. "You don't seem great right now. I don't like seeing a frown on your face." Why did he have to be so playful? Why couldn't he be stoic and not so charming?

"I was just thinking about the Apothecary," David lied. "You know, with the opening tomorrow. Am I really ready to do this?"

Patricius smiled, his glowing eyes twinkling. "You're ready. You're more than ready. And you're always welcome here if you need more help." David couldn't help a little smile knowing Patricius did want to see him again. Patricius coughed. "I, uh, actually have something for you." Patricius hands manifested a small package.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" David said quickly. "You've already done so much."

"Well, I wanted to," he said, handing it over. David tried his best to ignore the spark in his stomach when his fingertips grazed Patricius' palm.

"It's nothing big," Patricius said while David opened the package. "You'll probably be underwhelmed." But David wasn't paying as much attention to his words as he saw the package's contents: an elegantly woven bracelet made of soft, black cloth. He saw little details of white trim here and there across braid.

"It's, uh, from your tunic. The one you sacrificed the first day you came here," Patricius said, as if David didn't recognize it. "Some of it wasn't lost in the fire, so I thought, well..."

"Thank you," David said softly, still looking at the bracelet made from something he once loved.

"It really was nothing."

David looked up at his friend. "This is not nothing." His heart burst with fondness for the being in front of him. For once, he didn't hold back his smile.

Patricius smiled softly. "I'm so glad I decided to bless your business, David of the House of Rose." Still sitting next to each other, it felt as if their bodies were so much closer than a moment ago. David felt pulled in by Patricius' power and Patricius' eyes fixated on his face, his lips. It wasn't just friendly fondness in his eyes ... David saw a burning desire. Every memory of every look from Patricius suddenly fit in place like a puzzle. David reached up and put a gentle hand on his jawline, feeling the warmth radiating out of the immortal face. Patricius leaned ever so slightly into his touch, and it gave David courage.

"Come back with me."

Patricius tensed, the beautiful look on his face washed away. "What?"

"I mean," David said hastily as he watched Patricius pull back from the embrace and rise from his chair, "I want to invite you to the opening tomorrow."

Patricius paced, face turned away. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Wh-why not?" David asked, his voice lilting in hurt. "You're a part of the Apothecary. We've done all this together. You've deserve to see it." Patricius stopped pacing, but still faced away from David.

Holding onto hope, David stood and approached him. "And then we can spend more time together outside of the temple, maybe. I'd really like that." David reached out, putting a hand on the crux of Patricius' elbow. But Patricius shook him off.

"That is not going to happen."

"But why? Is it something I said?" David asked, voice cracking. How did it go so bad so quickly. Patricius still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm telling you I'm not going." He seemed so cold. It didn't make sense.

"Not even for me?" David got out. After everything they'd been through together, surely...

Patricius' answer came out as a murmur, but it pierced David's heart all the same:_ "Especially not for you."_

There it was. Rejection. Just like every other person David had ever wanted as his own. Why would a god be any different? Why would anyone want a broken mortal like David? "Apologies for my presumption," David whispered. With a calm he didn't expect, David quietly collected his things and took a few steps back.

"You know, I'll be very busy with the shop after tomorrow," David said, trying his best to keep his voice even, "This can be my last visit. I'm sure a god like you has more important matters to consider than a silly man and his silly idea." David turned and fled with as much dignity as he could muster. The god of commerce watched David leave before collapsing in his chair, hands over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not that sorry) about the cliffhanger. I promise a happy ending. Comments and kudos already appreciated.


End file.
